The Truth about us LOLIVER !
by Everything Loliver
Summary: Lilly and Oliver sit at Lilly's watching a movie. Lilly has some untamed feelings. What are they ? What Will Happen? Will he feel the same way ? Read and find out. COMPLETELY LOLIVER!
1. Inside Lilly's Head Ch1

Chapter 1

**Inside Lilly's Head**

"**Lilly!" Oliver yelled from the couch.**

"**You're Going to miss it!" his eyes were still glued to the screen determined not to miss a second of even a commercial, " I'm coming geeze, I'm taping this you know if you miss something we can rewind it." She said sarcastically he turned to look at here "Ha very funny you're a real comedian Lilly." She had a smile on her face and rolled her eyes. "Oh look here it comes!" Lilly almost jumped out of her seat, **

**She had been waiting for this night forever, and finally a night were she could be alone with Oliver. No parents no Miley no anybody the house all to theirselves. Lilly feared that if she was going to make any moves that Oliver would freak out and they would lose their friendship. That terrified her inside; she could not imagine a day not even being his friend.**

"**I am so excited," Lilly said on the edge of her seat. Oliver looked down and said "No kidding relax Lilly" relax ha that is the last thing she could do right now, she thought deeply. "Maybe I should not maybe I should let him oh gosh I do not know." Oliver sensed her anguish. **

"**Lilly Seriously chill out you're missing the beginning." Oliver said, "Oh gosh she thought, even when he is mad he is so cute! His eyes make me melt inside, there is nothing more that I could ever want then to just be with him."**

**Finally, it was dark the movie started, nothing but her, Oliver and popcorn. She started to get very antsy she could not sit still.**

**Inside her head, her brain kept saying scoot closer get closer but she froze when she tried. Finally, she slid over and was just about an inch from Oliver. She Sighed "Oh my god he smells so good!" Oliver still sitting there oblivious he did not even notice she scooted closer. **

**She giggled; Oliver looked at her "What?" she said, "Why are you laughing? Some dude just died," he said. "Shoot" she tried to think of some excuse to why she was laughing "Man I've got nothing" she wined. "I just thought it was funny ok?" she said defensively "Okay you don't have to get defensive," he said trying not to make her mad. He said aloud "The last thing I want to do is get you mad" He scoffed. "True" she said triumphantly.**

**As the movie let on she got more and more nervous she has to excuse herself to the bathroom to calm down. She sat with her head in her hands and whispered, "Come on Lilly just do it" she sat there and wrestled with her thoughts before Oliver said, "Lilly, What happened? Did you fall in?" She ran out of her bathroom "No" she said with a mad look on her face, "Man can't a girl use the bathroom around here with out getting made fun of?" Oliver laughed "No! That wouldn't be any fun, come on Lils I was kidding" by this time Lilly had sat back down close to him and tried to relax and just let things happen.**

**Suddenly she felt an urge, one that could not be ignored and mindlessly and with no hesitation, she looked at him and leaned in.**

**Oliver was so into the movie he had no idea what was going on so he leaned in. "Finally she thought I have wanted to kiss him since I was 14. Then she realized "I have liked him forever I'm 16 now, I think it's about time." When she finished that thought, their lips met. "Whoa" she thought. " This is even better then I imagined". **

**They sat there for what felt like hours . " Wow Oliver didn't pull away" she felt relived.**

" **I wonder what Oliver thinks of all of this." **

**CutiePieRachh **

**ID#1700252**

**REVIEWS PLEASE **

**mean comments keep them to your self because i don't care.**

**Chapter 2 coming soon !**


	2. The Truth Comes Out Ch 2

**The Truth comes out **

**Just as they pulled away, Lilly cringed waiting for Oliver's reaction.**

**Oliver was trying to calm himself down." Wow, did she just do that? At least I didn't have to make the 1****st**** move." Finally, he turned to look at her, "Wow Lilly." He said in a whisper "What?" she said staring at the floor. "I have wanted that for a long time." he looked very content, he tilted her chin up to where their eyes meet. "Yeah so have I" hoping he wanted to kiss her again." In addition, he did just that. **

**When they pulled away Lilly laid her head on his chest with out waiting even a half second. Oliver held her while they watched last 5 minutes of the movie.**

"**Lilly?" he spoke slowly and in a slight whisper. "Mhmm" she said completely satisfied with everything that night. "Will..." "Will?" he stumble over his words she sat up and looked at him "Will what?" She said she just wished he could spit it out. "Will you be my girlfriend Lilly?" her eyes started to tear up and she reached for his hand. "Of course I will" he let out a sigh of relief "Did you think I was going to say no?" she asked in a slight giggle. "No, yes, I don't know." He said very confused." She searched for his eyes underneath that beautiful brown hair. **

"**Oliver, I think I love you." She mumbled "What?" he knew exactly what she had said but he wanted to hear it again. "What did you say?" he was planning what he was going to say next. "I said I think I love you." she said with a sigh. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" he prepared himself. "I love you too Lilly" he paused "I have loved you since we met in preschool; I knew you were the one. Lilly was in awe she had to idea. **

"**Wow" she was very touched and started to cry. "Lilly, please don't cry." She looked at him and said, "I'm crying because I'm so happy I can finally be with you."**

**He held her and replied "Me too Lilly".**

**Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hey! Lilly let me in!" Miley cried from her stoop. "UGH" she grumbled wiping her tears away and making sure, she looked presentable. Lilly cracked her door "What?" she asked annoyed. "Umm can I come in? Lilly sighed "Sure" Miley walked in and her first sight was Oliver on her couch she was startled by it. "Why wasn't I invited? She seemed hurt. "Uh I don't know, he just kind of came over." She stumbled for words. "Yeah he WA was bored, right Oliver?" Oliver looked around confused then set his eyes on Lilly. She was standing behind Miley trying to give signals. He was very confused and said "Yeah, Uh yeah." Lilly Sighed "Okay what's next?" Lilly asked trying to distract Miley. Miley is too smart she will figure it out unless I distract her. **

"**Lets watch a movie" Lilly exclaimed they all sat on the couch. " Lilly seemed angry that Miley sat in between her and Oliver.**

"**Hold on" Miley said, Lilly and Oliver knew it was all over now and she knew everything. They confessed, both at the same time yelling over each other. Miley Gasped "What?" she stood up, Lilly and Oliver turned to each other and replied in harmony "What what?" "You know what what." They both cringed afraid of what might come next. Miley sat back down on the couch and said "FINALLY" it only took you 10 years to realize you love each other." She laughed, "I could tell the moment I met you guys." " Ill just go and you guys can have the rest of the night."**

**She turned to Lilly" We can catch up tommarow night" giving her a I want all the details look. Lilly winked and replied " Ill text you later." Miley opened the door "See you guys later, Bye" they waved to her and let out a sigh of relief.**

**Check out chapter 3 ! coming soon !**

**CutiePieRachh **

**ID#1700252**


End file.
